Heretofore, curing bladders have been employed in automatic vulcanizing presses such as the McNeil "Bag-O-Matic" presses and actually fit within a tire during the vulcanizing operation and is readily removed from the cured tire at the end of each curing cycle. As in most manufacturing operations, there exists a need to improve the rate of cure of the tire and hence result in an overall reduced cure time cycle thereby allowing greater utilization of the automatic vulcanizing tire press.
An article "Heat Resistant Studies of Resin Cured Butyl (Tire Curing Bladders)," by Enjay Polymer Laboratories, relates to a technical service report in which various additives have been added to a butyl rubber including on page 7, a plasticizer study wherein castor oil, oleic acid, and butyl oleate were added.